


Poison in the Blood

by Fandom_OC_Queen



Category: Iron Fist - Fandom, Marvel, Ultimate Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, F/M, semi-rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_OC_Queen/pseuds/Fandom_OC_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is poised by his fallen brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison in the Blood

Scorpion moved the large containers of liquids to the side; he did not know what was inside them; he had other things on his mind, like the revenge Doc Ock had promised. Scorpion was sick of waiting he had a plan but he need Doc Ock to create the poison. He decided to approach Ock about it but before he could Ock appeared before him.  
Ock had finally finished what Scorpion wanted it was a rather simple thing; a poison made to destroy your impulse control, at least for a while. He really did not care about Scorpions revenge but if Spider-man’s team was in discord it would be that much easier to destroy him. He was a bit confused on how Scorpion was going to use it though he did not care enough to ask.  
Sorpion’s plan was easy to figure out; use the poison on the traitor causing him to do something so dishonorable he would never be able to atone for it.  
He clutched the vial close; he would have to do it during a fight otherwise would be too obvious.  
During the fight with Sinister 6  
Iron Fist was fighting Electro; Scorpion saw his chance he jumped on Danny injecting him in his neck. “AHH” Danny screamed throwing Scorpion off of him and using his iron fist to send Scorpion flying. Scorpion didn’t care about getting caught his revenge was in order; he smirked to himself.  
Danny felt heavy they had defeated the Sinister 6 but something was off. He couldn’t put his finger on it and he did not want to bug the others if it was nothing.  
Ally had been left out again...She was often left out of the fights. She had decided to clean up her room. Though there was not much to clean. She vaguely thought that Mei-Li might be right about adding more to her room. She heard the others outside her door. She got excited wanting to see everyone she threw open to greet them.  
She said hi to everyone but when she went to hug Danny something …was off about him. She couldn’t put her finger on it but something was defiantly wrong with him, mainly how he looked at her with eyes she had never seen on him before.  
Danny looked at Ally. Something had changed she seemed different but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He started to feel something; looking her over the outfit she was wearing made him feel..warmer… she pushed herself against him giving him her usual welcome home hug.  
He could feel every bit of her body; he could have sworn he could even feel her nipples; imagines of that night at camp came back to him. He lightly pushed her away. His arousal was burning hot and he was confused; getting this hard just from a hug; where did his control go. It took everything he had to push her away; he wasn’t sure if he would be able to do it again.  
Ally was a little upset that he pushed her away. He tried to walk away and she grabbed his hand.  
Danny shivered on contact with Ally’s hand he turned and looked at her his eyes animalistic. He forcefully grabbed her hand and dragged her into her room.  
Danny threw her on the bed; turning he locked the door. He had no idea what was going on his body was acting on impulses as If they were impossible to ignore. He tried to reign back his control .  
Ally sat up from the bed staring at Danny’s back he wasn’t acting himself and that was scaring her. “Danny?” she asked her voice shaking with fear. Danny’s body stiffened he turned his body toward her.  
Danny could not help himself it was like some other power was controlling him. He walked over to the bed getting on top of Ally ; pushing her down against the bed. He grabbed the purple spandex around her stomach tugging on it; he active his iron fist burning the fabic off her skin, exposing her stomach. He removed his tunic, revealing his well-toned body.  
Ally blushed brightly at seeing his unclothed chest; she tried to cover her face with her hands. But Danny grabbed her hands and forced them on either side of her head. He took a long hard look at her face before he dipped his head to her exposed stomach. He kissed his way up and down her stomach. He lifted his head up looking her in the eyes.  
Danny had no idea what he was doing. He kept trying to hold back but he just…couldn’t and the more he did the less control he had.  
Ally shivered under his kisses; this was not the Danny she knew..or loved. Danny tugged on her shirt; Ally didn’t move.  
“I thought this was what you wanted.” Danny said lifting her up and unbuttoning the back of her shirt. Ally looked up at him confused as to what he was talking about then he remembered telling him she wanted him to feel good.  
Ally stopped struggling “will….this….make…you feel good?” Ally asked. Danny bent over to her ear “yes” he whispered breathlessly.  
Danny removed his pants and tights. He unclasped her bra, removed her skirt, tights and underwear. He left her gloves on though for some reason he liked them on her. He put his finger inside her wiggling it inside her.  
Ally gasped his finger felt good..she moaned grabbing the pillow behind her head. Danny squatted next her pussy watching as his finger went in and out of her.  
Ally was getting wet; she was almost ready. Danny had lost all his sense and was acting on pure impulse now.  
Ally had never felt anything like this before and she did not what to do, the noises coming out of her mouth where ones she had never heard before.  
Danny moved covering her body with his; her breast rubbed against his chest he kissed her plunging his tongue inside her mouth as he thrust his penis inside her.  
Ally’s eyes widened she grabbed onto his shoulders trying to get him off. She was terrified it was going to hurt like last time. “Does it hurt?” Danny asked his eyes showing concern.  
Ally stopped her eyes went back to normal as she slowly realized it didn’t hurt; she shook her head no. “Good.” Danny said.  
Danny was finally starting to get some control back at least enough to know he was with Ally and that he was inside her. It took a lot for him to keep himself from moving inside her. He gently pushed it in further hearing her moan.  
He started pumping into her. Ally moaned with each thrust pushing him to do more. He kept his pace putting his head in between her breast he kissed, between the two of them. He kissed his way to her left nipple.  
Danny sucked on the nipple as he pounded into Ally; the noises she was making drove him to do go faster.  
Danny playfully bit her nipple his other arm moved to lift up her leg so he could go deeper. He was close and he could tell she was too.  
Ally felt strange…good strange…..but still strange.  
Danny felt it the two were on the edge. He went deeper giving it one final thrust as the two came. He fell on top of her panting. Danny rolled off of her. He finally realized what had happen and he was disgusted. He had disgraced himself. He laid there for a long while before turning to look at Ally.  
Ally saw the tears in his eyes; he pain and misery. She reached out to him stroking his hair.  
“I have dis-honored us.” Danny said his voice cracking. Ally smiled at him pushing her body closer to his. “it’s okay. You still have honor.” Ally cooed Danny stared at her. “You don’t hate me?” Ally smiled “how could I ever hate you.”


End file.
